


it's gonna go down in flames

by marshall_line



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, past!Kryber
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>минхо говорит ей: ты самое лучшее.</p><p>говорит: ты — самое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's gonna go down in flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_dragonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/gifts).



минхо говорит ей: ты самое лучшее.

говорит: ты — самое.

сучжон прячет это "самое" где-то под венам, потому что— 

я ничего не значу.

ничего.

 

минхо говорит ей: мы с тобой два облака.

говорит: летим куда ни попадя. 

сучжон крутит у виска и выливает на ковёр виски. мир шатается.

они — не облака, они как песня — не скачивается, но можно послушать.

 

иллюзия реальности.

— мой личный маленький мираж.

 

минхо говорит ей: ты только не падай.

говорит: если сможешь удержаться.

мир всё ещё шатается, и сучжон ничего не видит.

 

минхо спрашивает: как её звали?

спрашивает: откуда она была?

сучжон отвечает: эмбер, её звали эмбер.

отвечает: но я не помню, не помню. не хочу.

 

(я словно ложь, которую ты так хочешь услышать).

(я словно солнечный свет, от которого ты бежишь, потому что болит. твоё всё).

 

сучжон говорит: у меня расстройство личности.

говорит: и сердца.

я смертельно устала.

я смертельно не-знаю-что-ещё.

 

всё, что было так важно и дорого

рубцуют и вырубают с корнями.

 

минхо спрашивает: ты верила?

спрашивает: кому?

сучжон выливает виски ему на голову. мир шатается теперь для двоих.

потому что не твоё это дело, не твоё.

но я верила. ей. 

до последнего.

 

сучжон говорит: я не могу так больше.

говорит: не могу совсем.

 

_my heart (blood) is black_

_your soul is dead_

 

минхо покупает билеты. сучжон складывает их вещи в рюкзак. это не начало новой жизни, это просто ещё один конец.

ты скажи мне, скажи.

что будет, милая моя, что.

сучжон красива в своём безмолвии.

 

и привыкаешь ко всему, даже ко вкусу еды быстрого приготовления.

такого же быстрого, как мимо проходящая жизнь.

 

провал.

 

у неё в глазах осталось чужое лето. 

и чужие чувства.

 

минхо спрашивает: ведь есть что-то хорошее?

говорит: должно быть.

сучжон смеется так странно, так громко. 

(нет)

(нет)

(нет)

 

у меня в крови стынет депрессо.

предлагают чёрный кофе, но мне достаточно горечи в жизни и без этого.

 

сучжон включает ноутбук, находит ярлык скайпа на рабочем столе и долго-долго ждёт саму себя. надо или не надо, если да — для чего?

когда в окошке появляется её лицо, сучжон давится вдохом.

мне не нужен кислород, пока ты передо мной.

сучжон касается пальцами экрана, шепчет: ты самое лучшее, чего у меня никогда больше не будет.

 

эмбер её не видит и не слышит.

\\\

минхо говорит: знаешь, я пытался построить счастье.

говорит: знаешь, ничего не вышло.

я сдался, но ты всё ещё самое. не её и не моё.


End file.
